Video game devices to which a storage medium such as a memory card storing an application program such as game software is attached are in widespread use. Recently, devices that can download a video game application program from a server via a network, instead of using a storage medium, have become increasingly popular.
By the present disclosure, usability for downloading a retail version application program after executing a trial version application program in a game device, is improved.
There is provided an information-processing device including: a first display control unit configured to control a display unit to display plural items of application information; a first selecting unit configured to select one item of application information from among the plurality of items of application information, based on an input by a user via an input unit; a second display control unit configured to control the display unit to display related information corresponding to the selected item of application information; a second selecting unit configured to select a retail version application program or a trial version application program corresponding to the selected item of application information, based on an input by a user via the input unit; a downloading unit configured to download the selected application program; an executing unit configured to execute the downloaded application program; a third display control unit configured to control the display unit to display information for prompting a user to select whether the retail version application program is downloaded after the trial version application program is executed.